fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Corrado Soprano Junior
Corrado Soprano Junior was a capo in the dimeo crime Family who worked closely with his brother Johnny Boy though junior had unreciporcated feelings for johnny,s mistress Fran Feltstein. while ruthless Junior was a man who made time for his family becoming more of a father to Johnny,s son Tony than Johnny ever was and making an effort to be there for Johnny,s wife Livia following Johnny,s death .Junior played the role of advisor for Tony helping him rise through Mafia ranks.However over time Junior began to resent how quickly Tony was moving up though this did not stop him loving his nephew Junior plotted to have turncoat Little Pussy Malanga whacked at Artie Bucco,s restaurant vesuvio since Artie and Tony were childhood friends Tony put a stop to this by having Silvio Dante detonate an explosion at Vesuvio allowing Artie to claim the insurance money.Junior and Tony,s relationship was further complicated as Tony,s nephew Christopher Moltisanti and his friend Brendan Filone began hijacking from Comley trucking which Junior was hired to protect even after Tony forced Chris and Brendan to return the truck Junior still felt the need to retaliate arranging a mock execution for Chris and ordering the death of Brendan Filone at the hands of Mikey Palmice both ideas which were planted in his head by Livia.Chris wanted to avenge Brendan and kill Mikey but Tony found a peaceful solution by agreeing with capos Jimmy Altieri Larry Boy Barese and Ray curto to make Junior boss while Tony ran the business behind his uncle,s back Junior was disgusted when he heard about his tailor,s child grandson killing himself when he was high from drugs sold to him by Rusty Irish.Junior then had Rusty Irish killed disappointing others as Rusty was one of Barese,s too earners and his death cost them greatly financially. Junior went onto tax longtime Jewish associate Hesh Rabkin following persuasion From Livia Tony then worked with new York underboss Johnny Sack to manipulate Junior into dividing the money between his capo,s so Tony could give his share to Hesh.Junior learned from Livia that Tony was attending therapy sessions and while he,d normally have subordinates murdered for this Junior was reluctant to hurt his nephew.However after hearing from Livia that 3 of his capos had their mothers in green grove Junior concluded a plot was forming against him and worked with Mikey to organize a hit on Tony this went badly as Tony silvio Chris and Paulie Gualtieri took out those loyal to Junior such as Mikey and Chucky Signore The only reason Junior wasn,t killed is because he was arrested by the FBI who offered him a deal to turn over Tony and John in exchange for immunity which he refused.Tony used Junior,s soldier Bobby Bacala to inform Junior he was taking over most of his business only leaving Junior with a five percent tribute which would be barely enough to live on Junior was then put under house arrest after his unscrupulous lawyer Harold Melvoin convinced the judge Junior was much Sicker than he actually was.Junior planned to back family Capo Richie Aprile,s move against Tony but after Richie failed to gain the support of Albert Barese Junior realised Richie wasn,t respected meaning he could not remain boss for long he then sided with Tony acting like he,d been playing Richie all along.Junior and Tony,s mutual affection was then restored Junior was sadly diagnosed with Stomach Cancer while visiting the hospital he was often accompanied by Bobby who he became closer to eventually Junior beat the cancer.Junior warned Bobby against getting involved with Tony,s sister Janice but Bobby didn,t listen ultimately ending up in an abusive manipulative relationship with Janice.Junior employed the tactic of faking dementia for the sake of legal problems ironically becoming a real victim of it at one point Junior tried getting out of his house arrest by attending the funerals of people he had the slightest connection with ending in him becoming hopelessly depressed as Junior,s dementia worsened he shot Tony believing him to be Malanga completely destroying his relationship with his nephew as Junior was put into a mental institution and Tony wanted nothing to do with him but when Tony did finally come visit him Junior couldn,t recognize his nephew just remembering they used to play catch together Tony told his uncle that he and Johnny ran all of north jersey to which Junior replied with that,s nice Tony also told his uncle that if he remembered where his secret funds were hidden they went straight to Bobby,s children Tony then left truly sad at the sight of his Sick Uncle. Category:Mobster Category:The Sopranos villains Category:Elderly Category:Honorable Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Related to Hero Category:Murderer Category:In love Category:Insecure Category:Mentally ill Category:Protective Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Drug Dealers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Family values villain